The present disclosure is drawn to a highly unusual member of the Cornus kousa family. In 1978, 20 liters of seeds were harvested from dogwood trees growing in the area around Numata-shi, Gunma-ken, Japan. Such seeds were sown, en masse, the following spring and a large number of saplings resulted. The seedlings were allowed to grow, and among the population, one plant was distinctly different, having thinner branches and smaller leaves. Based on these unusual traits, the plant was selected for further observation and testing, labeled and transplanted in March, 1982.
Following transplanting, the observation of the selection, which grew to height of 2.0 m by 1984, was continued. In June of 1984, three blossoms were presented. In observing the blossoms, it was immediately noticed that the blossoms were uniquely distinct from those of normal plants of the species, and were characterized by narrower bracts, which tapered to points, blossoms of smaller diameter, and by having a differing flowering period.
The new variety "Tsukuba-No-Mine" expresses the following distinct characteristics:
(1) an upright growth habit with thin branches and high branching characteristics; PA0 (2) small leaves; PA0 (3) flowering in a period from early to late June, over approximately 20 days; PA0 (4) blossoms being yellowish white, No. 2901 in the Japanese Color Code; PA0 (5) blossoms having four thin bracts of substantially lanceolate-shape, of 0.9 to 1.2 cm in width, and having a small diameter, of approximately 6 to 7 cm; PA0 (6) leaves being strong green, No. 4306 in the Japanese Color Code, and No. 132B in The Royal Horticultural Society Color Chart; and PA0 (7) fruit are small, of about 1.5 cm in diameter, and yield 3 to 5 seeds. Fruit mature to a red color.